Payback's a Bitch
Payback's a Bitch is the third episode of season one of Kingsley Heights and the third episode overall. It aired on June 15, 2012. Plot Leah is standing outside her car, while the other students are heading home. She is scanning her eyes over the masses of students, with her phone pressed to her ear. There is a ringing sound, before Toby's voicemail is heard. Leah asks Toby where he is, and tells him to call her back. It cuts to Toby, who is at the police station, handcuffed. He complains about the wait, and the officer watching him tells them that they need to contact his parents, because he is still a child. Toby notices his phone light up, and sees that he has five missed calls from Leah. He asks if he can call his sister back, and calls her, telling her to go home, and not worry about him, because he doesn't need her to babysit him. The scene cuts the next day to Courtney, who is eating lunch with Andrew and talking. Courtney's drama teacher walks over and tells Courtney that she made it into the drama club, and tells her when their meeting is. Courtney thanks him and turns back to Andrew, who congratulates her, and says in honour of her achievement, he is going to buy her lunch. Courtney starts texting someone and Heath approaches her. He asks to sit down, and Courtney moves her bag, before continuing to text someone. Heath introduces himself, but Courtney is preoccupied by her phone. Andrew returns with food, and sees Heath sitting with Courtney. He immediately tells him to get out of his seat, and then laughs to Courtney when he leaves. Heath walks off, and as he turns around he notices Courtney, looking at him, mouthing the word 'sorry,' before turning back around and talking to Andrew. Katherine and Brianna walk over to Queen. Queen shuts her locker and Katherine says sarcastically that she's really sorry that Queen didn't get into the debating team. Queen says that she's not in the team either, but Katherine tells her that she specifically asked Mr. Griffiths for another practice debate. Queen tells Katherine that she's a bitch, and really petty if she has to sabotage other people to get things she needs. Brianna starts defending Katherine, and Queen ignores her, telling her to "watch out, because payback's a bitch." Meanwhile, Brittany is taking Alice to the outdoor tables near the fountain. She introduces her to Ashley and Layla. Layla makes a sarcastic insult, before Ashley tells her to shut up and play nice. Layla puts her headphones back in and continues writing in her book. Ashley is disgruntled at Layla's reaction, but introduces herself to Alice. Alice says hi, before almost getting hit by a football. She screams and looks around for the person who threw it at her, before Ben runs up to her and apologises for almost hitting her. Alice says that it's okay, and tries to sit back down. Ben introduces himself and asks if he can sit down with the girls, to which Brittany and Ashley almost immediately answer yes. Jocelyn is strolling through the courtyard, when Andrew approaches her and tells her he doesn't mean to sound rude, but wonders what she's doing. Jocelyn tells him that she likes to just take a walk sometimes, and that it relaxes her. Andrew laughs first and says that it's ridiculous, but Jocelyn offers him the opportunity to join her, before the scene switches. Leah runs into Queen in the hallway, and Queen asks why Toby isn't at school. Leah tells her that he got suspended, but she tries to change the subject. Queen keeps asking Leah questions about Toby and why he got suspended, and Leah starts walking away, saying that it's not important, that Toby is just an idiot, and that it shouldn't matter to her. Courtney sneaks up behind Gale, who is reading a book, and covers his eyes with her hands, before saying "Guess who?". Gale says he knows it's Courtney and stands up. Courtney tells him that she made it into the drama club, and asks Gale if he got in too, and they share a hug. Courtney says that she's looking forward to it, says she'll see him around and leaves. Anthony approaches Amanda on the way to their class and tries to talk to her. Amanda dismisses his words, and Anthony tells her that she's not as great as she thinks she is. Amanda laughs it off saying that she's still out of his league, and that's all she needs to help her sleep at night. Anthony walks in his class, frustrated at Amanda, who is sitting at the front of the room, talking to Gianna. He notices an empty seat next to Luke and asks if he can sit there. Luke lets him, and they get to know each other until Jocelyn, Leah, Charlotte and Savannah enter. Jocelyn and Leah sit in front of the boys and Luke tells them about the kid who smashed the coach's car with a hockey stick, not knowing that it was Leah's brother. Leah starts getting annoyed but tells Luke that she doesn't care about the idiots at the school. Charlotte points out that she's been a lot grumpier today than she usually is, and Leah says that she's just got a headache, so everyone leaves her alone. Queen walks in with another girl, Clarisse, and they sit on the opposite side of the chemistry lab. Queen is complaining to Clarisse about how Katherine has been getting on her nerves. Clarisse tells Queen that she actually needs to do something, and not just pick arguments, especially after threatening her. Queen says that she doesn't want to actually hurt anyone, and Clarisse says that wasn't part of her plan. Queen asks what Clarisse's plan is, and Clarisse says that all she has to do is get the teacher out of the room for a few minutes. Queen asks the teacher to go to the bathroom, then comes back in saying that she noticed another student trying to leave the school grounds. Queen follows the teacher out of the classroom and doesn't look back until she hears Katherine screaming at Clarisse. Clarisse argues back saying that she shouldn't worry, "it's only temporary ink, unlike the tramp stamp she probably already has." Katherine gets angrier, while trying to wipe the blue dye of her face and yells at Clarisse. Clarisse waits until Katherine stops, to take out her headphones and smile at Katherine, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Cast Main *Ellen York as Leah Carson *Hartley Nash as Courtney James *Jasmine Lengies as Alice Mitchell *Marco Jones as Heath Colton *Cameron Kirke as Luke Wright *Kaelyn Stone as Queen Nirvana *Claire Lockhart as Jocelyn Gilbert *Jeremy Grande as Andrew Richards Recurring *Alexander Rodriguez as Anthony Delgado *Lisa D'Angelo as Amanda Heffley *Talia Somerset as Charlotte Chase *Kristina Ryan as Layla El *Nina Holt as Brianna Cambridge *Kyle Ashen as Toby Carson *Marie Hartford as Katherine Marano *Amelia Parker as Savannah Davis *Bonnie Lockwood as Brittany Abrams *Elizabeth Forbes as Ashley Channing *Ana Marin as Gianna Harlow *Brad Banes as Ben Stone *Glimmer Haven as Clarisse Nightingale Trivia *Damien Kale is the first main character to be absent from an episode. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Season One